Conventional mobile devices are often dedicated to performing a specific application. For example, a mobile phone provides telephony services, a personal digital assistant (PDA) provides a way to organize addresses, contacts and notes, a media player plays content, email devices provide email communication, etc. Modern mobile devices can include two or more of these applications. Due to the size limitation of a typical mobile device, such mobile devices may need to rely on a network or other remote service to support these multiple applications. For example, a map service may provide maps to a mobile device over a network, which can be used with one or more applications running on the mobile device. The introduction of a navigation system integrated with, or coupled to, the mobile device provides additional opportunities for providing location-based services.
Modern navigation systems include satellite based navigation systems, such as Global Positioning System (GPS). Satellite based navigation systems tend to be accurate. However, due to the nature of the navigation algorithms employed by these navigation systems, there can be undesirable errors in the navigation solutions which manifest as position overshoots, hovering and other anomalies.